Selamat Hari Raya
by blackcorrals
Summary: Kegiatan rutin Boboiboy bersaudara selepas Ramadhan /warning; Moslem!Char, gaje akut, mengandung humor garing, EYD ngawur, dll.


_**Disclaimer; Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studios.**_

 _ **Warning; Oneshoot, Gaje, mengandung humor garing, EYD ngawur, dan segala kekurangan Author yang lainya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading^-^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Emas**_

.

Api dan Taufan berjalan beriringan menuju Mushala. Niatnya sih., mau ikut pengajian. Walau datangnya agak mepet(?) dibanding dengan yang lainnya. Terang saja, ada 7 bersaudara dalam satu rumah. Apalagi stok kamar mandinya yang -memang- terbatas! Bayangin aja kayak gimana rempongnya.

Ditengah perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan seorang nenek tua yang tengah mengaduk-ngaduk timbunan sampah. Karena merasa iba dan berusaha menjadi pemuda yang baik. Mereka-pun memutuskan untuk menolongnya.

"Assallamuallaikum, Nek. Nenek sedang apa? Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ujar Taufan ramah.

"Waallaikumsallam. Ini nak, Nenek sedang cari emas.," jawab Nenek itu tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. Mendengar kata 'emas', Api dan Taufan segera berinisiatif untuk ikut turun tangan. _'Itung-itung nambah pahala, siapa tau dapat komisi nantinya'_ kira-kira begitulah fikir mereka.

Dengan berbekal sepasang sumpit butut -boleh mungut- dengan penampilan lumayan kusut. Maka, dimulailah babak pencarian 'emas' ala TauPi.

 _Ckreekk! Cekreekk!_

"Wahh~ lumayan ini, buat bahan update-an. Hehhe.," orang gaje numpang lewat.

 _Beberapa menit kemudian..._

"Umm~ Nek. Memang di sebelah mana perhiasan Nenek jatuh? Sudah dicari ke mana-mana kok gak ada, sih?" ujar Api mulai bosan, punggungnya mulai pegal sebab terlalu lama berkutat di segala tempat. Emas tak dapat, capeknya iya.

"Ehh? Sejak kapan Nenek kehilangan perhiasan?" timpal sang Nenek keheranan.

"Lhahh~ terus emasnya siapa yang Nenek cari-cari?" sembur Taufan tak kalah heran.

"Duhh~ anak ini! Wong Nenek cuma iseng-iseng doang, kok. Siapa yang tau bakalan dapat emas!"

Dan Nenek itu-pun segera pergi meninggalkan kedua remaja labil yang mencak-mencak nggak karuan.

 _"KZLLL.,,"_

.

.

 ** _Tetangga baru_**

.

Selepas dari pengajian. Ketujuh saudara itupun pulang bersama-sama. Dengan dihiasi gelak tawa akibat kekonyolan Taufan dan Api yang mencerikan kejadian -nahas- mereka sewaktu menuju Mushala.

"Bwahahaa~ apes banget dah, kalian. Dikerjain nenek-nenek, pfftt.," -Solar.

"Heh., itulah! Idiot! Kalo mau bantu, tanya dulu betul-betul. Eh, ini nggak! Main nyelonong aja.," timpal Thorn sarkas. Sementara Hali dan Air hanya memasang tampang cuek.

"Hweee~ kalian tega! Gempa, kita nggak salah, kan~ Niat kita kan baik, mau nolongin.," ujar Taufan nangis bombay dengan kedua tangan yang mengapit lengan Api -yang mulai lepas kendali-.

"Haihh~ niatnya sih baik, tapi nggak kaya' gitu juga kali.," ujar Gempa sweatdrooped.

"Oh, iya! Aku baru ingat. Kata anak-anak, di kawasan kita ada tetangga baru, lho~" -Solar.

"Eh, yang benar? Cewe apa cowo?" sambung Taufan cepat. Membuat siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya tak kuasa menahan hasrat untuk menjitak.

"Katanya sih, cewe! Pake kerudung lagi! Tapi, kata orang-orang 'dia' itu 'sangar'.,"

"Whoo~ itu sih, cuma akal-akalan mereka aja biar nggak ada saingan.," cibir Taufan meremehkan. Hingga sampailah mereka di hadapan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar (rumah si tetangga baru).

"Eh, lihat, tuh! Si mbaknya ada di deket pagar, serius nih mau kenalan?"

"Ya, seriuslah! Duarius malah, gua bakalan ngebuktiin kalo yang diomongin orang-orang itu nggak bener.," ujar Taufan mantap seraya berjalan mendekati si 'mbak-mbak' -diikuti oleh ke-6 saudaranya.

"Eh? Kayaknya aku kenal, dech.," gumam Api rada was-was. Mencoba mengingat-ingat seraya memperhatikan penampilan cewe yang berdiri membelakanginya itu. Baju kurung hitam dengan sedikit bagian berwarna putih di depan, juga tudung hitam yang menutupi kepalanya. "Humm.., E-ehh~ T-Taufan, aku rasa kita nggak perlu kenalan, dech.," ujar Api sedikit gelagapan. Namun sudah terlambat. Kini Taufan telah berjarak 5 langkah dari tujuannya. _'Glekk!'_

"Ehm, ehm., permisi mbak. Boleh kenalan nggak?"

"Oh, tentu saja boleh.,"

Sreett.. (toleh)

"HwaaaaAAA~ ADA VALAKK.!"

Brakk.. gedubragg.. kedumbranng.. tesss... glundangg~

.

Skip...

 _Drap.. drap.. drap.. drap..._

"Huhh., huhh., ka-kalian nggapk papa, kan?" tanya Thorn sembari sibuk menggendong Air yang -lagi-lagi- ketiduran.

"Huhh., huhh., Okay.," jawab Taufan dan Api, kompak.

"Ehh? Tapi, kayaknya ada yang kurang, dech.," -Gempa.

"Huh.. hah., tu-tunggu! K-kalian larinya cepet banget, sih? Aku ketinggalan tau!" teriak Solar dari kejauhan.

"Fyuuhh~ ternyata kamu, toh! Kenapa lama banget? Perasaan kita larinya barengan, dech!"

"Thehe~ biasalah, Kak Gem! Selfie dulu bareng Valak. Lumayan, bisa foto bareng idola.," ujar Solar watados.

Gubrrakkk...

.

 _Sementara itu..._

"Huhh~ dasar bocah! Gitu doang pingsan.," gumam Valak seraya meninggalkan seorang pemuda bertopi merah hitam yang terkapar tak berdaya di samping pagar.

.

.

 ** _Petasan_**

 _'... ALLAH~ HU AKHBAR... ALLAH~ HU AKHBAR.. ALLAH~ HU AKHBAR.. LAILLAH~ HA ILLALLAH.. HU ALLAH HU AKBAR...'_

Lantunan takbir berkumandang. Seluruh umat Islam berbahagia menyambut Hari Raya yang telah datang. Di kediaman Boboiboy bersaudara, berbagai kegiatan tengah dilakukan demi menyambut Hari Kemengan di esok pagi. Ochobot yang sibuk mengelap piring.

"Hati-hati membersihkannya ya, Ocho! Jangan sampai pecah.," -Bunda.

"Siap! Bun.," -Ochobot.

Gempa yang membantu Bunda memasak.

"Bun, ayam ini mau diapakan?" -Gempa.

"Oh, itu mau dimasak kari. Gempa bantu cuci, yah.," -Bunda.

"Siap, Bun!"

Halilintar dan Thorn yang membantu Ayah menata meja-kursi, juga Tok Aba sebagai pengarahnya.

"Kiri lagi, kiri lagi! Eh, eh.. kanan.. kanan.," -Tok Aba.

"D-di sini, Pak?" -Ayah.

"Kurang bagus. Coba kiri lagi! Lagi lagi~ Eh.. kanan.. kanan.,"

"Di sini, Tok?" -Halilintar.

"Iya! Good job.,"

"Ehh? Bukannya ini balik lagi ke posisi awal, yah?" ujar Thorn dengan memasang pose berfikir.

"Ehehehee.. Posisi awal paling bagus! Terbaik~"

"ATOOKK~"

Air yang tepar di lantai, Solar yang asyik berselfie, juga Taufan dan Api yang sibuk 'mencicipi' berbagai kue buatan sang Bunda.

"Taufan! Api! Jangan dimakan terus! Nanti habis.," -Thorn.

"Hmm., enyak~ nyam.. nyam.," -Taufan dan Api.

"Whaaa~ aku juga mau~" -Solar.

Dan berbagai keceriaan lain yang menghiasi rumah keluaraga harmonis tersebut. Hingga..

Ting.. tong.. ting.. tong... (dentang jam)

"Eh., eh., sudah jam 9 malam nih, Pi!" bisik Taufan hati-hati.

"Iya, Fan! Ayo kita mulai.," timpal Api antusias dan dijawab dengan anggukan cepat. Merekapun segera berlari keluar rumah dengan cara mengendap-endap.

.

.

.

.

 _Bluuaaaarrrr~_

"HweeeeEEEE..! Bundaaa~"

.

.

.

.

.

Fin dengan gajenya

.

 _ **A/N**_

Hai semua~ berjumpa lagi dengan Corra XD Yang membawa fic lebih gaje lagi tentunya.. :") Thehe., ada yang nungguin TFF, nggak? #nggak! Wkwkwk., sudah Corra duga :"v. Sekedar info, kemungkinan TFF akan update selepas Raya, jadi harap pengertiannya, yah ^-^

Akhir kata,

Selamat Hari Raya Aidil Fitri, semua XD XD Minal 'Aidzin Wal-Faizdin, yah~ Maafkan Corra bila selama ini ada salah kata dan segala hal yang tidak berkenan.. :')

Semoga kita semua senantiasa dirahmati kesehatan di hari yang fitri ini ^^

See you, guys~


End file.
